


Partyrockalypse

by HeatherChii



Category: LMFAO, Original Work
Genre: Post-Apocalypse, Songfic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is not the same anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partyrockalypse

**Author's Note:**

> The second Songfic I ever wrote. I guess everyone will know what song inspired me.  
> The original text was finished in 2011.

With a loud gasp he awoke from coma. His heart pounding in his chest like it wanted to burst. He needed time to breathe properly. He scanned his environment.  
A hospital.

Everything was white, as usual, but the equipment around his bed was thrown to the ground. He wrinkled his forehead and looked on the monitor which actually should show any sign of his heart. But it seemed dead. The intravenous bag was also empty.

Overcoming his sudden fear he grabbed the needle and with a loud scream of pain he pulled it out of his flesh. With a nearly soundless rattling it fell to the floor and he tried to stand up, get somehow out of bed.

It was exhausting. His legs didn't want to move properly and he nearly hit the ground. He felt numb, his arms weak and when he tried making a few steps, he felt his stomach protest.  
But he needed to go forward, finally reached the door and could even open it, with a little effort.  
The hallways were empty, no man at all.

Injections, pills, towels, everything lay on the floor in a hilarious mess. Even cupboards were knocked over. Like they all escaped in a hurry. But why?

Walking down the hallways got easier with time, but the strange feeling he had didn't leave. His screams for help echoed through the empty corridors.  
Luckily he could find some good clothes.

Finally he found the entrance. The revolving door still moved a little bit, a window was broken, but nailed up with planks.  
The windows were pasted with old newsletters, as if the people didn't want to be seen. So that nothing could come in and find them.

The closer he got to the door, the louder his heart seemed to pound in his chest. The whole time he asked himself what he might find behind it. It couldn't be normal, when he took a look at the hospital alone.

A sudden chattering made him stop. He turned around – maybe a bit too fast, everything started spinning – but it didn't took long to recover and he searched for the source of that sound.  
Out of a dark corner a bent silhouette appeared.

“Don't go outside!”, his voice sounded through the corridor.

The strange stood up and slowly moved towards him. With a rushed gaze he looked at his environment, as if he needed to protect himself from something, although in the foyer wasn't anything.

“They are outside”, the stranger came closer and now the man could see how freaked out the guy was. Still he looked totally scared and as he stood right in front of him he lowered his voice as if anybody would hear them.

“Just- don't go outside or they'll do the same to you”  
“Who are they?”, the patient asked and looked at the man in front of him. His voice still sounded rough and he tried to clear his throat, although it sounded too loud in his ears.

“Once they were humans and then this... this epidemic started”, again he looked around in panic but then looked straight into his eyes, “But you seem to be normal. Don't go outside, please”

He fought back a sigh. That was just ridiculous. This was not a freaking zombie movie or something like that. So the man turned around without any other comment and walked towards the door. Just as he layed his hands on the door knob, he could hear the voice behind him again.

“It takes your free will”

He rolled his eyes: “That's just bullshit. I'll go now”, his voice sounded stronger and without looking back he marched outside the door, towards the world and the fresh air.

Fog crawled through the manholes and billowed other the broken asphalt. Shattered magazines flew away in a gust of wind. Cars stood around on the street in a wild mess, the doors wide open, the front lids open. On some the warning signals were on.  
The streets were empty, no human being anywhere. Not in the houses and even there the windows were broken and nailed up with planks. The doors were shattered.

It looked like a post-apocalyptic world.

With tired eyes he looked over the wasted scenery until he could see a little movement on the end of the street.  
Someone – maybe one of them? - appeared behind a car. With fast, twitching movements, he was nearly gliding over the ground. So if these people would have no free will, they still moved pretty fast. He nearly floated other the street and from the far it looked like he would wear something like roller skates.

“Hey! What happened here?”, the patient screamed across the street and did his first steps towards the person. He wouldn't be one of them, one of these people the guy from the hospital told him about. After all his guy still looked like a normal man. No clothes that were teared apart or limbs standing out in a strange angle.  
Why should he be scared?

He nearly managed half the way. He heard music playing. So the man who was now moving in circles couldn't hear him properly, he thought. And the song sounded like one of these typical party songs that you could hear in every disco.

Suddenly he could hear steps right behind him and he didn't know what happened as someone grabbed him and with a painful impact he landed on a car.  
His blue eyes looked up to the man who attacked him.  
It was the same guy from the hospital.

“What's wrong with you?”, he gritted his teeth.  
“Are you totally insane? You shouldn't be so close to these people or they'll infect you”, this idiot searched in his bags for something and finally he pulled out a pair of earplugs.

“What for?”  
“Just put them in and act like me”  
Still he didn't know what this guy actually wanted from him, but he did as he was told.  
“And what's with you?”

The guy didn't say a word but took a look over the car to the guy who was still kind of dancing on the street. He was spinning around, shuffling other the ground and even before the two man got up to run he crashed into one of the cars and suddenly loud music started playing.

Perplex he looked to the man from the hospital. He couldn't really hear anything, but suddenly the man on his side started to panic. It took him only a second to get up and turned around to the hospital.

But all of a sudden the street was full of human beings. Dozens, maybe hundreds of people were on the street, dancing and making the same strange movements like the guy from before.  
The hospital-guy threw over his hoodie and ran towards the safe building.

Slowly he stood up and watched how the strange people moved towards the man really fast. They shuffeld over the ground, their arms twitched and they made little jumps. It really looked like they'd show a pretty strange dance. But why should they be so dangerous?  
He couldn't understand until they surrounded the guy from the hospital and hungrily grabbed him.

Interested in what was happening now he leaned forward and took the earplugs out so he could also hear what was going on.

The rhythm of the song already pierced through his ears and his heart started beating the same way. It was really exciting.

Exactly like the event right in front of him. Slowly the bulk came apart as if they weren't hungry anymore and they started gliding over the broken street again.  
The stranger, the guy from the hospital, who warned him, sat on the ground. The last dull beats vanished and as the refrain started he jumped up and started moving just like the other people around him.

His mound dropped open and he starred at this guy, moving sidewards towards him, his feet tipping on the ground, his arms twitching.  
It took him just a moment to realize. Against the shocked impression on his face he needed to get up as fast as possible and do the same movements as the others. His shoes were scraping over the ground as he moved backwards. He threw his hands up in the air like the people around him did.

It didn't take long and he moved to the music. If he just concentrated it was a lot easier to dance this crazy dance. So it was just a matter of time until his feet shuffled over the ground, his arms and body moved to the beat and with the crowed.  
Actually it already felt like he was one of them. And he didn't even notice how they surrounded him, grabbed him.

The music just got him.  
Filling up his mind and body.  
It wasn't that bad at all.  
Being just like them.

So he whispered to himself:  
“Everyday I'm shuffling'”


End file.
